Sweet Child of Mine
by Lilshortperson
Summary: Angel found her as a child knowing what she was, but what happens when she finds out what she really is. Can she handle it? Or Not? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

(First try of an Angel story. Please R and R)  
  
Sweet Child of Mine  
  
The Child ran through the forest away from the burning village. It was cold and dark. She was to young to be by herself but her family was killed and it was all she could do. The moon guided her safely through the thick trees and away from the bounty hunters. She was the daughter of the matriarch and was wanted for her bloodline. Her name she could not mutter, her ethnic she could not say but she kept on. The winds carried the screams of her people but she did not stop to cry she pushed on. Nothing could stop her.  
  
She was now far from her village when she bumped into something. The small girl looked up and saw the figure of a man. She backed away from him trembling fearing for her life. The man looked back at the village then back down at the girl. "I won't hurt you," He spoke softly as he got down on one knee. "I'm Angel," he reached out his hand towards the girl but she just backed away. He pulled his hand back toward himself looking back toward the village. "That was your home wasn't it," he mumbled. She didn't answer. He got up towering over the girl. "Well the men will come for you if you don't come with me," The girl looked back. "Come on don't worry," The man's voice was so soft and there was some caring to it. The girl accepted and he carried her away out of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Angel you can't take care of a little girl there is so much to worry about," Cordelia whispered. "Aw come on it'll be fun," Angel shot back. "We aren't playing house Angel we're talking about a little girl, a child." Angel looked into the room. The child was asleep. "If I wasn't there the bounty hunters would have killed her," Cordelia sighed. "You're right but still we can't have a child running around here it's dangerous," "I know but she needs us," It was true the child did need them. Her family was gone and she was the last of her kind. "What's her name?" Cordelia gave in. "Emily, Emily Angel." 


	2. Chapter one: 13 years later

Chapter one: 15 years later  
  
"Emily!" A rather large man entered the workroom of the airline shop. He was the owner of the Underground Airplane/Ship parts. He would have worked for the Air Force but came to find out that the black market paid big bucks for ship parts. "Emily!" he yelled even louder as he came up to an awkward looking ship. "Em-" "What?!" "-ily," he finished as the girl popped her head out from underneath it. "Finally," "Hey can't ya see I'm workin' her'," she answered back in a New York drawl. She pulled her self up to face the man. "Damn Louie ever' time I start-" "No time to finish your project you have some visitors," He motioned toward the offices. "You know how I hate visitors Em," "I know," her voice was lower then before as she became curious. I never have visitors, she thought.  
  
She entered the office and was met by two guys. "Ms. Angel," they seemed okay. Emily walked further. "Yep so what can I do for you?" They all took a seat at the desk. "Well you see we have a problem. And we we're wondering if you can help," "That depends what type of help is needed?" Emily shot. "It is about some one you know, possibly a family member," "All right I'm listening," she leaned on the table. "Apparently you friend Doyle owes my boss some big bucks," "What? But Doyle's dead," Emily didn't like the way this was going. Doyle had died a long time ago and for him to owe money even in death well then again that's Doyle. "So he is," one guy in a red bandana smirked. He was the bigger of them and he was possible in charge because he was the only one talking. "Where are you going from this?" Emily got up preparing herself mentally for a brawl. "Calm down sweetheart we just want to collect," the smaller one spoke up for the first time. "Like I said there ain't nothin' to collect ar'ight," "well that's to bad I see we have to get it the hard way." "Well then bring it"  
  
The fight began. Red bandanna was her first victim while tiny Tim, as she referred to guy 2, stayed towards the back. Smart boy, she muttered to her self. They were quick and non-human type quick. The bigger guy came at her and she tucked under allowing him to grab air. She came back with a upper hook followed by a left power. The guy fell back but that wasn't all. She broke a nearby chair and grabbed pieces of the legs making generic stakes. They were Vampires. She could smell them yes even death had a smell. She gave him a couter kick with a right punch followed but a stake through the heart. The Vampire dusted as she turned to the other one. "Please don't," he trembled. "A new guy eh, all right tell you boss that Doyle's dead and not to come bother us any more," "And if he asked by who is the message from." "Tell him Angel's kid"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So that's it," "Yeah but what gets me is why ask for Doyle ya know I mean for a minute there I thought they were asking for you Gun," Emily muttered looking up from her magazine. She was telling her story to Gun. She got off of work early and came back home to tell Angel. "Well I don't know Em I mean Vamps," They both laughed. "Ha don't tell dad that I mean you know about him and his vampire hood." They joked around some more the way they always joked after five. It was pretty slow for Angel investigations but what else was there to do. "I hate this," Gun said breaking the silence. "What?" "This," he pointed to the computer screen that he was sitting at. Emily joined him. On the screen was a list of merchandise. "They describe the stuff and when it comes in its something completely different," "What are you doing shopping on the Internet?" Emily went back to her magazine. "Oh just looking up something for Fred." "Haven't you heard of the term mall?" "Ha, ha very funny," they each went back to doing their own thing. A few minutes later the phone rang. "Hello Angel investigations, we help the helpless can we help you?" Emily took a notebook and a pen and began to write some things down. She hung up the phone and tossed the book toward Gun. "Come on you Exorcist time!"  
  
(Hope you liked it more to come) 


End file.
